Ripples of the Past
by Pansister
Summary: Juvia leaves Fairy Tail, and is abused by someone from her past. Gray attempts to aid her on her quest for closure. {TW: Rape, Sexual Assault, Abuse} {Gruvia}


All he could hear was the rain. It poured down in torrents, with enough force to cause worry if the window panes would collapse. Then the thunder began, clapping with such force the entire guild hall seemed to reverberate. Following was the brightest lightning you could ever see, cutting through the dismal clouds like a blade.

But amidst all this noise, the young man heard a softer sound, scuffling...no...it was a whimper. Of what from he couldn't tell, perhaps a puppy? This observation aided him in stirring from the table he was sleeping on, he hadn't been drinking- he was pretty sure at least- nonetheless he had slept on the sturdy oak. Stiffly, he stretched his legs gave a glance around the empty guild. Spotting his clothing, he pulled his pants and shirt from the messy pile. Pulling the articles onto his person, the teen made his way to the large doors. Wrestling with the sheer force of the storm, it took a great deal of strength to throw the entryway wide.

Again, another whimper, this time distinctly human. His curiosity peaked, the black haired man covered his face from the bullet-like water. Black boots travelling through puddles and splashing, the mage looked around.

He had begun to admire how the rain made things look in the recent months; The way moisture slid from the leaves of trees, glistening softly as they pooled below, how the sky was so foreboding- yet held the promise of growth and life. It was as he turned to shield his face further from the rain that he heard a heavy sob, followed by a crack of thunder. Quickly, he rounded the corner, running the side length of the stone building. Upon reaching the yellowed, cracked corner, he hesitated. The tearful individual was sitting past the rocky turf, in the soaked green blades of grass below a cherry blossom tree, that had just begun to receive buds.

From his perspective, it was hard to make out who was there, but a sharp movement soon revealed the identity of the shaking frame. Turning at breakneck speed, a pale face became framed with soft cornflower blue hair, highlighting her onyx eyes glittered with tears. Something was terribly off with her, despite the fact that she was crying. It took a moment of eye contact for Gray to pinpoint what it was: pure unfiltered fear.

"No..." He heard her mutter faintly under her breath, and watched as the clasped her hands together in front of her face, muttering something that was unintelligible to the teen boy.

"Juvia? What's wrong?" No response. "Juvia?"

"Please." Her voice shook with raw emotion, "Please just go."

Against her request, the distance shrank between them, the ice mage stepping forward slowly: as if any sudden movements would scare the depressed girl off. "I'm not going anywhere." Her large eyes lifted up to meet his, sorrow overflowing from within them. "I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"I-it, it's nothing"

"We both know that's a lie." His deep eyes stared at her sternly, wanting answers.

Juvia rubbed her face in her hands, clearly exhausted and exasperated. Had the bags beneath her eyes been so dark and deep just moments before? She lifted her head to him weakly, opening her mouth as if to speak- unable to make a sound. Silence resumed, and she rested her forehead on her knees.

Stepping closer, Gray held out a hand to her. "Can we go inside?" The rain was harsher now, each drop feeling like paper cuts being inscribed into his skin. "Juvia?" Wordlessly, the woman stood up with his aid, meeting his eyes straight on. Shaking her head side to side she turned and began to run, beginning past the exterior wall of the guild. Gray was quicker though, dashing to her side. In one seamless motion he grabbed her left wrist and raised it above her head, pushing her to the stone and pinning here there. "Cut the bullshit, what the hell is happening?"

As soon as he spat the question at her, he saw the horror in her eyes and how she began to shake. "Gray-sama, please…" She tugged at her wrist, "Gray."

The way she spoke his name shocked him, but he still was conflicted to let go; what if she just ran off?

As he was thinking, he heard an apology murmured from the girl's now white lips. "I am so sorry." She repeated again, tears pouring more forcefully down her cheeks.

Within his clenched hand, a warm feeling became present. It then slid through his grip. He took his eyes off of the young woman's face, shifting his attention to his upraised hand and the translucent appendage that phased through. Acting on instinct, he jumped to the side stood in her way before she could take off again.

Again Juvia mumbled once more, causing Gray to question what she had said. Apparently, she had enough of his interrogating; " **Juvia is leaving fairytail.** " Her voice, sounding distant and robotic shocked him, causing Gray to stumble with his words for a while.

"B-but I thought you love it here? Fairy Tail is a family, why would you cast that aside?" He paused for a moment, watching as she averted her gaze to the ground. It angered him, and he snapped at her. "Juvia? **What the fuck**?" To his remorse, sobs began filing from her mouth. _I'm such an idiot._ He thought to himself, ashamed of what he had said. "Look I'm sor-"

"Juvia loves her family." The deep eyes met his own once more, this time with much more sorrow than before, "Juvia truly loves Fairy Tail, and everyone. But…. She must go." Trying to slide step past the young man before her, she moved to the right hastily, but was again blocked by his figure. Overcome with emotion, she grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the cool stone where he had held her. "Please, Juvia doesn't want to hurt you, or anyone. Just allow Juvia to leave." She released her hold on him, stepping back and looking him in the face once more. Turning on her heels, the rain woman broke into a sprint, wiping tears as she ran.

Dumbfounded, Gray stood, watching the girl distance herself. He soon came out of his trance however and chased her, turning the same corner she had. The young woman was nowhere to be seen, the only shapes in view through the downpour being the outline of an aged garbage bin and discarded cigarettes.

"God damn it"

Walking back to the guild, Gray mumbled to himself, what the hell was happening? The sun had risen on the horizon, the clouds beginning to travel westward. Pushing open the large double doors with aggression, they swung quicker than they were designed to be. Making impact with the stone wall, the strong wood cracked in multiple spots.

"You know you have to pay if that breaks." It was a red haired woman that scolded him, one that had been harping on him for years. Despite never having a connection with a maternal figure, she sure knew how to act like a mother; admittedly a terrifying mother, or a savage older sister. Despite her connection to him, and his fear of her, Gray was not in the mood to be scolded.

"Fine, I don't care." He grumbled, sitting at a nearby table. Reaching up, his temples met his fingers, cradling his face within his hands.

Erza drew closer, confusion and concern deeply woven into her brows. "What happened?" Silence hung between them for an instant, broken by the clatter of armour. Sitting in front of him, the young woman rested her weight onto her forearms, positioning herself to look up into his covered face? "Gray, answer me."

"Juvia quit." Came the low murmur, inaudible to anyone besides himself.

"What was that?"

Removing his hands from his face, Gray met eyes with the woman in front of him. Deep and dark, strangers would be unable to read the story that lay within them. Black and cold, they held much sorrow, but there was also joy. Years of memories with his family were stored there, both melancholy from his birth family, and bright from his current. Not many could see those, but Erza was one of the few who could. But this time she saw another layer, one of sorrow and pain. She leaned forward and found herself mere inches in front of him. He swallowed, repeating himself. "Juvia quit, she left Fairy Tail."

"What?" Erza leaned back immediately, astonished. "When? Why"

"This morning, just a bit ago, I don't know." He pulled down on his face with one hand, suddenly looking older. "She refused to tell. I think I made it worse."

"Worse how?"

Knowing he would be yelled at, he prepared himself, "..I...I sorta pinned her against a wall…" Erza was going to reprimand him, but she could see how regretful he was. Standing, she began to pace. Pausing once and a while as if she had a thought, but then losing it, returning to a stride once more. During this motion, others began entering the grand space; laughing as they came. Members such as Mirajane, Levy, Romeo, and Cana. Their conversation pricked the black haired teens ears, accomplishing the feat of distressing him more.

"That storm was so odd."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep through the thunder."

"It passed so suddenly though, it didn't seem normal in the slightest."

"Well I'm just glad it stopped, I could use a drink, and no one mixes 'em like Mira."

"That's sweet of you, but it's only seven."

"Hey, that just means you get paid early on."

"True, you are one of the only ones to pay your tab. Even if you are late a lot." Mirajane turned, looking at the two imprisoned by suffocating silence. "I'll come get you a drink in a bit, as well as Romeo's pancakes I promised, why don't you all go ahead?" Knowing that she was approaching Erza and Gray, Cana nodded, sparking up conversation with Levy and Romeo. They walked on, taking their seats at the bar. "Gray, are you okay, what happened?" Her hand made contact with his back as her hair brushed forward onto the tabletop. The boy grimaced, so the barmaid moved her attention to Erza, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"We are still figuring that out. What we do know is Juvia's gone, and why is unclear."

"That's awful, any idea where she's going?" The distraught pair shook their heads, and the red haired mage was fixing to answer before interrupted by a heavy pair of boots entering the room.

"Where's the ice prick?" Came the low rumble, the muscular man turned, long black hair brushing his back.

"Gajeel! Why are you being so rude?!" Levy called from the bar, beginning to make her way over to him. "And where did you go this morning and woke up and you were-" She stopped, blushing as she admitted he stayed the night at her place. Mirajane raised her eyebrows and winked at her briefly before returning to the serious topic at hand.

"Stripper here knows exactly why." He gestured sharply at Gray, scowl deepening. "I haven't seen a thunderstorm like that in ages, so where is she?" The original two discussing that same question stiffened, surprised he knew exactly what was going on. "Answer me, what the fuck did you do to her this time?" Levy was far more perplexed now, eyes darting to the figures surrounding her.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah like I believe that"

"I DIDN'T." Gray shouted, jumping to his feet and turning to face the dragonslayer. "I just tried to stop her." His voice grew more stable, but still threatening.

"Then why do you smell like her so much?"

"I grabbed her wrist. That was it. It's not my fault she wants to…" His words slowed as his mind suddenly flooded with thoughts, "..quit Fairy Tail." Was it his fault? He never thought he was cruel to her, sure he was cold, but she was insanely obsessive.

Gajeel paused, lost by the phrase that passed thorugh the other boy's lips. "Quit?" His shoulders relaxed, and he crossed his arms, leaning back from his fighting stance. "There's no way in hell she'd just up and leave." _...especially without telling him first._ "What did she say?"

"It was weird." Gray rubbed the back of his neck, eyebrows knitting together, " I walked outside at, like, five or six in the morning, and she was sitting behind a tree sobbing." Stepping back, he sat on the tabletop, eyes flying between the four members before him. "She ignored me asking what was wrong for a while, then I helped her up and she bolted." He looked to the floor, binding his fingers between one another as he rested his elbows on his knees. "So I grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall."

"You **what?** " The larger teen asked, grinding his teeth.

"I just wanted to stop her!" He half shouted, voice riddled with emotion. "She just phased through me anyway, but I have to admit, she looked petrified."

"You're still an asshole."

"For trying to stop her?"

"Yeah, Juvia can't stand feeling trapped."

"Why?" Gray softened slightly, his curious tone breaking the anger.

"I dunno, she said it once, didn't really go into why though."

"Anyway, after that I asked why she would leave Fairy Tail, her family, behind. She said she had to." He groaned, rubbing his neck. "I just don't get it."

"I don't think anyone truly does. But it sounds like she's being forced into leaving." It was the first time in awhile Erza had spoken up, putting the assumption everyone was formulating into words. "Which means we have to find her as soon as possible, who knows what's going on."

Mirajane tapped her lips, clearly lost in thought. "Well, let's make a search party. I can't personally go, but Erza, why don't you and Gray pick two others to go with you." With that she left to prepare the alcohol and pancakes previously promised.

Erza's eyes shifted to Gajeel, implying her question with a simple look. Levy coughed, observing Gajeel. "Yeah, I'll go, I think shrimp wants to come though." Levy frowned, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned once more, raising his metallic brows. "Give me a minute." They moved a few paces away, speaking calmly for the most part; with a few enthusiastic hand raises in the mix. Returning to the pair, the tall teen spoke, "I can't go, I forgot I promised I'd help Levy with something. But tell me as soon as you get back. I want to know when she's back safe, that idiot."

"We will." The girl standing next to Gray reassured, turning her attention back to the gloomy boy sitting on the table. "I was thinking, you know how when Gajeel first came over, he said he smelled Juvia on you?"

"Yeah..what of it?"

"Well, I think that's how we find her."

"So flame brain is coming?"

"Or Wendy, whoever arrives first."

As if on cue, a screaming match entered the guild, though it was undoubtedly one sided. Lucy was aggravated with Natsu and Happy, for a large variety of things… as usual. Calling them, Erza's voice demanded silence.

"What's up?" Natsu questioned, locking his fingers behind his head. "And why is droopy eyes even more droopy?" Gray remained silent, not taking the bait. The red-headed girl let out an exasperated sigh, used to, but still tired of the boys' antics.

"Juvia's gone missing, we don't know where she went or why, but she claimed to quit Fairy Tail." Stunned silence hung in the air, remaining for several minutes. Lucy shook her head, collecting her thoughts.

"But, that makes no sense, she wouldn't…"

"Well, she did." The sullen Gray sighed, realizing how curt that sounded. "Sorry.."

Looking to the dragonslayer, Erza began to lay out her plan. " What we are thinking is that Juvia is being forced or blackmailed into this decision. Either that or she has a serious problem. Whatever the cause, we need to find her." Sensing an introjection, she held up a finger towards the boy she was facing. " **How we do this** , is track her. Meaning that you Natsu, will be sniffing out her trail." Natsu agreed, his only complaint about the strategy being that the rain would make his job harder.

A day and a half of walking, searching, and bickering commenced; trying the patience of each party member.

"I think we're close." Natsu exclaimed to his friends, gesturing forward as he did so.

"Yeah, you said that two hours ago and led us to a raccoon….you sure flame for brains?"

"The racoon was wet... that's not my fault."

"I mean, I think it is."

"You wanna try me?!"

"Guys, enough, take this seriously."

Listening to Lucy, the boys turned away from one another, and Natsu continued ahead. Entering shadow, all four cast their eyes upwards, observing the beauty of the mountain towering over them. Proceeding on, the quartet saw a slate grey building constructed meticulously into the cliff-face. A oblong window stretched horizontally across the front wall, although no door was in sight. Seeing silhouettes cast into the main room by a lit doorway, the group crouched and slid against the pain of glass, making themselves as invisible as possible. The doorway presented two individuals entering the common room- an eerily empty space only possessing a small stove, couch, and table without chairs. Looking as dishevled as the peeling wallpaper, the group made out Juvia; who was pushed roughly into the dark space by the largely framed man behind her.

She whirled, trembling uncontrollably, throwing up her hands in either exasperation, or preparation to defend herself: the onlookers were unable to tell. They could fully make out the man however, a strong physique with broad shoulders and at least a 6'6 height. His hair was buzzed, leaving a black shadow on his scalp. His eyes matched the room; cold, dark, and hollow in expression. Unfazed by the girl's apparent out-cries, he outstretched his arm and smacked her across the face, knocking her easily to the ground.

"Motherfucker." Gray growled, his darkened expression matched by his three comrades. "Why isn't she getting up?"

Juvia sat crumpled, staring at her outstretched fingers aiding the support of her upper body. She felt like crying, screaming, running, anything but what she was doing; remaining empty on the dusty floor, eyes displaying no emotion whatsoever. "..." Her mouth moved, but only a meager stream of air past between her slightly parted lips.

The large man gave a demonic smirk, reaching one of his large hands to capture her arm. He pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear. Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Lucy observed as the blue-haired girl hung defeated against him, all spirit in her gone. "I wonder what he's saying…" Lucy murmured.

Natsu turned to her, "It 'aint good I'll tell you that."

Leaving the large room, the dark figure dragged Juvia through another doorway, switching a light on as he went, the weak girl suddenly began to writhe: pulling away with all her might. She broke off, sprinting back and bolting through the large room to escape into a hallway. Unfazed by her quick dash, the man smiled more broadly and slowly began to trail after her.

"We can't sit here and let him hurt her." Erza spoke, standing and smashing the glass as the man left the room. She jumped through, landing amongst the shattered glass. "Come on, let's get her before she falls victim to great harm. The rest of the group followed, and they passed as silently as possible through the main room and the hallway. A muffled outcry came from a distant room, causing the group to sprint as fast as physically possible. Throwing open a thick door, the group collectively felt ill. Magic-blocking bonds locked the pale woman's wrists together, and the man held them over her head with one hand; while his other gripped her hip. Gray's mind snapped to what he had done the day before to delay her, and what Gajeel had said. A chill trailed down his spine. Juvia's head was defiantly faced away from her captor, her eyes firmly shut, and her lips terribly bruised.

Hearing footsteps, her eyes flew open, tears pouring as the realization of their identity dawned on her. "...you came." Her voice could barely even qualify as a whisper it was so weak. The man turned, still keeping his victim pinned against the wall.

A low chuckle escaped his throat, "Well, looks like we have guest, don't we Jovizna?"

Never before had the members of Fairytail seen Juvia's eyes look so cold, despite being weak she planted a firm kick with both feet to the man's ribs, releasing herself from his hold. Shaking with both effort and rage, she snapped the tie on her wrist. Her eyes snapped up from the ground, with enough hate in them to send any sane person running.

Bruises were apparent on her upper body, as her top was torn down the middle and exposing her slip and light skin underneath. The hem of her dress was ripped as well, now up to the base of her ass. All four in the rescue party realized what this man had been doing to her, but they didn't have much time to think about it, as they soon became focused on the next actions from their usually tame friend. "Never. And Juvia means **never**. Call her that again." She surged forward, landing a hard blow directly into the looming man's jaw. The group separated quickly, as the force threw him through the wall behind them. Water and steam trailing behind her, the azure haired girl strode forward, reaching down to grasp the man's collar. Leaning in close, her voice became acidic, spitting her words at him. " You have no right even thinking of her, let alone mentioning her." Her small frame lifted him up, so she was no longer stooping to look in his eyes. "You are no longer a-" She was cut off by his laughing, as he reached up and grasped her forearms. A crack filled the air, and Juvia's left arm hung limp. The rest of her body followed as she passed out from the overwhelming pain.

Natsu, Erza, and Gray rushed forward quickly, immediately attacking the monster before them with all of their strength. Lucy summoned Tartarus and had him carry Juvia outside of the building. She followed behind her spirit, directing him to place her in the shelter of some large slabs of stone not too far away. "You can go now, I'm going to stay here with her." The celestial being did as he was told, disappearing with a cloud of smoke.

Despite the fact that the three were talented guild magicians, the man held his own. His own magic allowed metal to cover his fists, and even form them into bodily weapons. He guarded against fire and ice, though he was still scorched by the extreme heat and freeze chill nonetheless. Cuts and gashes soon littered his body, and he was wearing down. Still, his petrifying grin remained. "How dare you hurt her like that" Gray growled, pushing a spear of ice through the man's bicep. The man grimised momentarily, but laughed in a nauseating manner.

"Oh believe me, you have no **idea** what I have done." Erza stepped forward, connecting a blow with the man's head, providing the final hit to render the man unconscious. She turned to Natsu and Gray, who were still seething- clearly not satisfied with the short period of time they could give the man what he deserved.

"Let's go take care of Juvia. We can inform kingdom officials and have him locked up. Trust me, I am just as infuriated as you, but she is more important." The two agreed silently and followed the red haired girl back out of the house to rejoin their other comrades.

"How is she?" Gray asked as they approached Lucy, crouching next to the cluster of rocks to look in at the sheltered woman. Her blue hair covered her face, but even so her unconscious body was covered in bruises, cuts,impressions of bonds, and not to mention her snapped forearm. She looked horrible.

"She's been out cold the whole time, which is understandable- she's been through a lot…. I can't imagine how much she was put through before we got here." Lucy shuddered, rubbing her arms. " Can we go? I don't want Juvia to wake up and still be here."

"Good point, we should get outta here." Natsu agreed, standing beside the blonde.

Gray picked up Juvia, careful not to disturb her arm. He situated her onto his back in order to save his arms the strain of carrying her for the long trip home.

Four hours passed, and the group was exhausted. Adrenaline and emotion had kept the group going before, but now it was dawning on them how much they needed a break. Erza looked over the group in the dim moonlight, Natsu and Lucy were talking together sleepily, while Gray silently balanced the sleeping girl on his back. He had refused help carrying her, claiming he didn't want to look weak, but in Erza's opinion, he wanted to care for Juvia. The blue haired girl squirmed a tad, causing Gray to redistribute her weight and lift his head to look over his shoulder to make sure she was alright. Inches away from his own, Juvia's head was firmly nestled against his back, her face relatively calm, besides the occasionally knit-together brow. Lifting his gaze, Gray caught Erza's eye, who was smiling; obviously due to the look he had given the girl. He rolled his eyes, "Hey, maybe we should sleep." Erza nodded, about to say the same thing.

The now group of five stepped off of the path and moved into a grassy area surrounded by trees. Natsu flopped down and slept immediately, followed by Lucy. Erza helped Gray place down Juvia before falling asleep herself.

It struck the young man again how much the girl in front of him had been through, he hadn't had a proper look at her in hours and in that time her bruises had darkened. Brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, attempting to see whether she had a black eye, Juvia awoke half way. She pushed him and ran, disappearing into the trees. Leaving the sleeping figures, Gray followed her. Ahead of him, the girl caught her foot on an unearthed root. She tumbled, unable to stop herself from clipping her injured arm on the ground. She yelped, cradling her arm as she rolled into a sitting position. Terrified, her wide eyes flitted up to the boy in pursuit of her, water surrounded her and formed a thin arrow that threatened to strike. "Oi, oi." Gray murmured softly, putting up his hands in surrender as he slowly approached. "It's just me, I swear, I won't hurt you." Juvia's eyes were still blank, staring at him without recognition. The arrow leapt forward, catching his side as he jumped out of the way. He grunted quietly, but hid his shocked pain. "It's Gray. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy are here too, not far away." The haze lifted, and tears began to pour from her eyes, silent sobs shaking her shoulders. Slowly, the boy lowered down next to her, afraid to scare her. Her sobs slowed, and she winced attempting to reach up with her uninjured right arm to wipe the tears from her cheek. The boy reached forward, hesitating before brushing the tears of her face himself. Their eyes met for a moment, but she cast her gaze to the ground quickly.

"Listen, Juvia, I am so sorry."

"..What?"

"I'm sorry…" Gray rubbed his neck, a sign of distress, and continued. " When you were crying outside of the guild, I tried to stop you. I grabbed you, and I had no idea…Gajeel scolded me for making you feel trapped."

Her blue eyes shifted up once more, catching his. "Juvia forgives you, Gray-sama had no idea of knowing." A small hint of a smile touched her lips, dragged on heavily by the trauma she had experienced. "Of course he would. Sorry about the shot."

"Consider us even. So...about that g-"

"J-juvia can't. Not right now."

"Yeah, of course, sorry."

He shifted from kneeling to standing with outstretched hands, offering silently to help her stand. Her right arm slowly reached up, then rest of her following with his aid. She limped and stumbled, her ankle giving out. Juvia fell into his chest, whimpering slightly. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." He picked her up, getting ready to carry her back to where everyone was sleeping. "Don't make a big deal out of this, though, I don't think you're in the mood to make a big deal out of anything."

Juvia remained silent, hugging her left arm to her. So much had happened in the past few days, her head was too full to process anything.

Watching his steps carefully, Gray maneuvered around the roots and rocks that had caused the girl in his arms to lose her footing before. Feeling a slight pressure on his chest, he looked down at a now sleeping Juvia he was cradling like a child. Her features appeared softened in the silver tinted moonlight, causing her bruises to be less apparent. He had never realized that her eyelashes were so long and full, but now they stood out against her snowflake skin. The pale peach lips resting upon his chest parted slightly, breathing out a sigh before connecting once more. Clearing the last of the oaks, Gray rested the figure onto the soft grass. A shiver trembled softly through her body with the absence of his warmth, but she continued to sleep soundly. Gray strode a few paces away, laying down to face the way they had come from. Just in case. He shook his head and rolled over. Staring up and the sky, the events of the day rushed to him. Guilt washed over him as he thought of everything Juvia was put through; no one deserves that kind of torture. He threw his arm over his eyes, questions consuming him. _Who was that guy? Why Juvia? And Jovizna...why did he call Juvia that, Juvia seemed to know the name. So who is she?_ Gray rubbed his eyes, turning his head to look at the bluenette a few yards away from him. She appeared to be shivering, which was to be expected. It was mid september and the early morning dew was beginning to form on the grass, transferring to whatever skin it touched. Wearing jeans and a tee himself, the water only connected with his arms, so the slight breeze only gave him a sensation of cold in that one area. But for Juvia, nearly everything was exposed. Dew collected over her legs, arms, shoulders, and a bit of her upper back. Catching himself staring at the long, pale legs a few paces away, he turned his back to the girl, laying on his side once more.

Erza kicked Gray's leg, causing him to jolt awake. "Get up, we have to get moving." The sun had barely risen, but the four all were awake and anticipating their return to the guild. Still sleeping, Juvia was lifted by Gray onto his back: an identical gesture to the day before. Which was admittedly a bit harder due to the gash he had received during the night.

"You okay?" Lucy spoke up, looking at him.

"What?"

"You made a face, like you were in pain."

 _Damn, was she really that perceptive?_ "Yeah, yeah, I'm good, just picked her up funny that's all." _Like hell I'm talking about last night, Erza would probably think I did something_.

The group walked on for hours, resting briefly to eat some rations Lucy had thought to pack. Juvia didn't wake up to eat, which concerned the group, but they figured her dozing was more important. Finally, the familiar sight of Magnolia Town came into view; causing all four of them to breathe a collective sigh of relief. "Lucy."

"Hm? What do you need Erza?"

"Can you head to Levy's and tell her to inform Gajeel that we found Juvia?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Once they entered the town Lucy headed off from the group, turning down a sidestreet. The remaining four continued, busting into the guild hall. Everyone's heads shot up from the tables and turned from the job listing board. Small gasps of horror could be heard when Juvia came into view. Mirajane ran forward "Oh my, I didn't think she'd be like this. Wendy was just about to get ready for a quest, I'll go grab her from the back room." The barmaid scrambled off, turning briefly to call out. "Oh, and take her down to the infirmitory to wait!"

"I'll take her. You probably should go talk to Gramps about that creep."

Erza nodded, headed off to the stairwell. Gray dodged the onlookers trying to pry information out of him as he headed towards his destination, occasionally having to body-check someone out of the way. The crowd eventually swarmed Natsu, who was clueless as to what he should say. Finally Gray stepped inside the secluded room, placing Juvia down on one of the empty beds. Again he was made aware of the marks on the girls neck, nearly perfect circles on her delicate skin. It was the first time however he became aware of the same marks planted on her thighs and chest. His blood boiled, and he slammed down into the chair at the foot of the bed, cracking his knuckles. The quick movement aggravated his side however, and he lifted off his shirt to reveal a gash slightly above his hip. A small gasp caught his attention, his eyes catching Juvia shifting towards him. Her blue irises fixated on the cut in his side.

"Sorry. Juvia didn't mean to her you?"

"Really, it's fine, I probably would'a done the same."

She continued moving forward until she was kneeling at the end of the bed beside him. Before he could react, her delicate fingers reached forward, soothing cool water over the wound. He in-took a small breath of air, shifting his eyes from her hands up to her face. The skin surrounding her eyes was heavily discolored, both due to fatigue and trauma. The right was slightly more puffy and aggravated than the left, but it didn't seem like it would reach black eye status.

"...Gray?" Dancing faintly off her lips, the whisper touched the young man's ears. A slight blush had crept into her cheeks, which spread to him when he realized how long they had been maintaining their gaze. He turned away quickly, embarrassed and a bit confused why his heart was beating so fast. Juvia was sent scrambling when loud footsteps echoed down the hallway. Now at the head of the bed, the girl stared with trepidation at the door, letting out a squeak when the dark dragonslayer threw open the door.

"You." He gestured at Gray, snapping his thumb to point behind him. "Out."

Gray knew better to pick a fight at that moment, so he quickly shuffled out of the room. Returning to the main hall, he was whisked away by Erza who had come searching for him to fill in some gaps about the events of the past few days.

"Why the **fuck**. Wouldn't you tell me something was up?" Gajeel asked, continuing to grill the poor girl before she could answer. "You quit rather than telling us what's happening? How dumb can you be? We all would've helped! Now you come back completely beat up...you better tell me the full story. **Now**." He sounded cold, but Juvia knew that it was out of concern. Gajeel and her were close friends after all. She shifted uncomfortably, not knowing whether she was ready to talk about it.

"Juvia didn't want help." She murmured, keeping her eyes planting firmly on the sheets of the bed. "It was her problem to deal with."

"Are you kidding me? That's **bullshit** , and you know it."

"It's not. Juvia had someone show up, and she wanted to deal with him herself."

"...He did all this to you? Did he…" Concern overtook every frustrated expression on his face, but a fire still smoldered within him.

She shook her head, "No, he didn't…not.." _this time_. She completed silently, never wanting to admit everything from her past to anyone.

"Well, that's good. You still look like hell though. How are you holding up?"

A small smile crept to her lips when his tone of voice changed. "Juvia's arm is broken, and her ankle is sprained. Other than that it's just bruising. Wendy is going to head in soon though." She didn't mention the fact that flashbacks were overwhelming her, waking her up gasping for air, causing temporary memory loss, and giving her unwavering nausea. She was just lucky no one in the travelling group had noticed...except for Gray. Knocking before entering, Wendy popped her head in the door.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, I'll come back later." Gajeel started moving towards the door, spinning on his heels right before he left. He pointed a finger at the injured girl, "And when I do, I'm getting the full story." Juvia nodded, knowing that disagreeing with him was pointless.

"Wow, you look terrible." Red engulfed Wendy's face, and she started waving her hands. "Sorry! I meant that you're really beat up, I hope I didn't offend you!"

"Not at all, Juvia knows how bad she looks." The older girl chuckled lightly, settling into a warming smile.

Wendy crossed the room to her and evaluated the full extent of her injuries. "I will probably not do this all at once, so I'll do the worst parts now and come back later." Julia nodded, leaning back as the smaller blunette did just as she said. "Rest up, I'll be back in a few hours" With those final words she left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Wasting no time, Juvia sat up, kicking off the blankets and grabbing the pair of boots by her bed. She quickly pulled them on and stood to move to the window. Tracing her pale, thin fingers over the wood and to the latch, she unlocked the door. Just as she pulled it open, the door behind her matched the status of the window.

 _...damn…_

Not turning around, one of her long legs exited the window, but a hand tugged on the belt around her belt and forced her back into the room.

A cold voice came from the ice mage behind her. "Where do you think your going. I swear to god if you are headed back to-"

"Juvia isn't, she swears. There is somewhere else she needs to go."

"And where is that?" He briefly let go of her belt, thinking she would turn to face him. Instead, the young woman launched herself through the window; tucking and rolling when she hit the ground.

"God damn it Juvia." Gray grumbled under his breath, following what the girl had done. "Oi!" He yelled after her, pursuit insuing into the woods. Catching up to the still mildly injured girl, he snagged her again, this time using magic to freeze her feet into the floor. Circling her, his deep eyes met hers, sending chills up her spine. "Now, where are we going?"

A small hint of pink touched her cheeks, though frustration prevented her from blushing. "We…?"

"You think I'm an idiot? I let you run off by yourself last time and look what happened." The ice faded from her feet, her plans off taking off disbursing. "There's is no way that I am letting you get hurt like that again."

Juvia's heart skipped a beat at the amount of care the teen was expressing. Still, she was hesitant to bring him along. "Thank you, but Juvia will really be-" A single cocked eyebrow silenced her from a moment, forcing her to change what she was saying. "Gray-sama can't stop Juvia from going. But if he wants to come...he can."

"Wow, that sounded painful." He joked, breaking the tense mood a bit. "So where are we headed?"

"Juvia's going home."


End file.
